duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Hindi Skill:Activity
Activity 'is the 11th skill (assuming read left to right) in the Hindi language course. It has 7 lessons. Grammar Notes ''Summarize, but do not quote, any grammar notes provided with this skill. Notes from Duolingo are copyrighted, and cannot be added here verbatim without permission. '''Make sure to any tips and notes from Duolingo or anywhere else. Lessons Lesson 1 * मेज़ (mez) = table * सड़क (sadak) = road (f.) * पर (par) = on * चलता (chalata) = walk/walks (m.) * चलते (chalate) = walk/walks (m. pl.) * चलती (chalatee) = walk/walks (f.) * दौड़ता (daudata) = run/runs (m.) * दौड़ते (daudate) = run/runs (m. pl.) * दौड़ती (daudatee) = run/runs (f.) Lesson 2 * अर्स = arsa * र्म = rma * कुर्सी (kursee) = chair * बैठा (baitha) = sit/sits (m.) * खड़ा (khada) = stand/stands (m) * नदी (nadee) = river (f.) * तैरता (tairata) = swim/swims (m.) * तैरते (tairate) = swim/swims (m. pl.) * तैरती (tairatee) = swim/swims (f.) Lesson 3 * बैठी (baithee) = sit/sits (f.) * खड़ी (khadee) = stand/stands (f.) * आ रही हूँ (aa rahee hoon) = I am coming (f.) * आ रही हैं (aa rahee hain) = you are coming (f.) * चल रही (chal rahee) = is walking (f.) * दौड़ रही है (daud rahee hai) = is running (f.) * जा रही हूँ (ja rahee hoon) = I am going (f.) * जा रही है (ja rahee hai) = is going (f.) * तैर रही (tair rahee) = is swimming (f.) Lesson 4 * आज (aaj) = today * आ रहा (aa raha) = is coming (m.) * चल रहा (chal raha) = is walking (m.) * दौड़ रहा (daud rah''a) = is running (m.) * जा रहा (''ja raha) = is going (m.) * तैर रहा (tair raha) = is swimming (m.) Lesson 5 * बैठे हो (baithe ho) = are sitting (pl.) * खड़े हैं (khade hain) = are standing (pl.) * आ रहे (aa rahe) = are coming (pl.) * चल रहे हैं (chal rahe hain) = are walking (pl.) * दौड़ रहे हैं (daud rahe hain) = are running (pl.) * जा रहे (ja rahe) = are going (pl.) * तैर रहे हैं (tair rahe hain) = are swimming (pl.) Lesson 6 * देखता (dekhata) = sees/watches/looks (m.) * देखते हैं (dekhhate hain) = see/watch/look at (m. pl.) * देखती (dekhatee) = sees/watches/looks (f.) * देख रहा है (dekh rahe hain) = sees/is seeing/watching/looking (f.) * देख रहे हो (dekh rahe ho) = sees/is seeing/watching/looking (f.) * देख रही है (dekh rahee hai) = sees/is seeing/watching/looking (f.) * खेल (khel) = game/games * खेलता है (khelata hai) = play/plays (m.) * खेलते (khelate) = play/plays (m. pl.) * खेलती (khelatee)'' = play/plays (f.) * खेल रही हूँ (''khel rahee hoon) = I am playing (f.) * खेल रहा है (khel raha hai) = ''is playing (m.) * खेल रहे हैं (''khel rahe hain) = are playing (pl.) Lesson 7 * पास (paas) = near * मेरे पास (mere paas) = I have * उसके पास (usake paas) = he/she has * करता है (karata hai) = does (m.) * करती है (karatee hai) = does (f.) * करते हैं (karate hain) = do (pl.) * क्या कर रही हो (kya kar rahee ho) = ''what are you doing (f.) * काम करती है (''kaam karatee hai)'' = work/works (f.) * काम कर रहा हूँ (''kaam kar raha hoon) = I am working * काम कर रहे हैं (kaam kar rahe hain) = are working (pl.) References